A
by bikerboy
Summary: The story is about a child who appears in a field and is taken care of by a mysterious being. When the child gets older, he finds out that where he is isn't his home, or earth. He then learns a small amount about who he is, in which he learns about how he can find answers and heads on multiple journeys to find his answers. However, his journey won't be easy, it never is really.
1. Chapter 1:Afternoon

_Hey, so this is it, the first chapter to A. Now, this will be a pretty long story, and that this isn't based on anything. Also that there will be a lot that happens in this story, and that I know that this isn't an Alpha and Omega story, but like I said, a lot will happen in this story. I know that some people will either like the story, or won't. For those that are reading this message, thank you for taking the time to read it. Anyways, thank you for giving this story a chance, and that I hope you enjoy._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

We see an open field, tall grass, a bright blue sky with barely any clouds in the sky. The only sound is the wind blowing against the grass and trees, and the Arki's chirping in the sky. The wind starts to pick up a bit as it starts to get incredibly windy, branches from trees and dirt start to blow in the air as a light blue/crystal like ripple forms low to the ground. As it does, a basket with a blue blanket covering the basket is placed on the ground as before the ripple closes it turns orange and red before disappearing. As it does, the wind starts to calm down. The blanket starts moving a bit as the sound of crying starts coming from the basket. As the blanket is still on the ground, a female see through like creature holding a basket filled with oranges, cherries, miracle fruit, bananas, peaches, green and purple grapes is walking a dirt path. Her right ear goes up as she hears crying, she then follows the sound and sees the basket. She then puts her basket down and kneels down towards the basket and slowly pulls away the blanket. She's at first surprised, but sees that it was crying as she then picks it up and slowly cradles it. As she does, it starts to calm down as she gets a closer look at it. As she does, it started laughing a little bit.

 _''Amira?''_

As she hears this, she places it back in the basket and turns around to see one of her guardians walk over to her.

 _''Oh, hey Sirju, how are you?''_ She asked him.

 _''I'm well ma'am, thank you. We need to head back hom- umm, what's with the basket?''_ He asked looking at the basket. As he did, she then kneeled down and picked it up again. _''Ma'am, what is that?''_ He asked curiously but cautiously.

 _''I'm not sure, i was helping Iamo find some more fruit before we go. Then I heard crying and saw the basket so I checked it and I found this infant.''_ She said as she made sure it was safe in her arms.

 _''I see, i've never seen anything like...''_ He was saying unsure of its gender.

 _''Him.''_ She said.

 _''Like him before, also did you notice the wind storm a moment ago?''_ He asked. _''It only lasted for a couple seconds and then it just, disappeared out of nowhere.''_ He said.

 _''Yes I did.''_ She said, but her smile went away a bit. '' _I want to find him a home and a family, or at the very least a care taker.''_ She said.

 _''Okay, we'll have to find a home for him somewhere out here or a near by village.''_ He said.

 _''I'll search for a home, it'll save us some time.''_ She said as she carefully gave it to him. _''I'll be back, i'm not sure how long it'll take but hopefully not too long. If and or when the others come here and ask about him and where I am, tell them that I found him and i'm finding a home for him at the moment.''_ She said as he nods.

 _''Yes ma'am.''_ He said, as he did she then jumps into the clouds. He looks up and sees her as a Avian flying in the sky. He then looks down at him and sees the infant looking at him. He then looks over at the basket and walks over to it, he then kneels down and sees a lot of different books in the basket, he noticed some other things but the books were covering them. _''Where exactly did he come from?''_ He thought to himself. He then makes sure that the blanket was wrapped around him. As he did, the infant then reached out to him and tried to grab one of his ears, but he kept lowering them and raising them as the infant laughed and so did he. As he stopped, he then looked inside the basket some more. Half an hour later, we see that Sirju was still playing with the infant. As he did, he noticed that the infant always crawled towards the basket every now and then. As he wondered why, he then started using his long tail to joke with the infant.

 _''So you like him too.''_

As he heard that, he turned around and saw her.

 _''Well yeah, he's kinda cute.''_ He said as he placed the infant back in the basket.

 _''He is, also I found a home that's only half an hour away.''_ She said as she walks over to them.

 _''Oh okay, i'll be right back ma'am.''_ He said, he then gives him to her and walks back to the others. She then walks over to the basket and kneels down to look inside it. As she did, she sees a lot of different things inside the basket. She sees a couple of books, a necklace with a charm on it, some pencils in a box, a sheath with a dagger in it, a box of seeds, a container with dirt in it, formula, and a few other things. She then gets the necklace and sees the charm for it was a glass crystal. She then places the necklace around the infants neck as he starts playing with the charm. She then hears Sirju coming back and looks behind her and sees him. _''Ma'am, i just informed the others, now we can go.''_ He said, as he did he noticed the charm on it. _''Where did he get that necklace?"_ He asked curious.

 _''I was looking through his basket and I found it in there, so I put it on him and found a lot of other things in there too.''_ She said, as she did he went over and looks through the basket too and sees the sheath with the dagger in it.

 _''Who would put a dagger in there with someone like him in there?"_ He asked.

 _''I dunno, but at least it's in a sheath. Okay, lets hurry.''_ She said, as she did she then takes the dagger out of the basket and gives it to Sirju and he then puts it into his bag. As Amira puts the books back in the basket, she noticed that one of the books looked pretty differently from the others. She then gets the book and reads it while carrying the basket as they both then went north following the trail. She looks at the first page and sees a note written in a different language. She looks through the rest of the book and sees that the rest of the book used the same language. She then closes both her eyes and puts her free hand on the page, as she does the ink from the whole book absorbs into her hand to her head. The ink then goes back into the book. '' _Sirju, this book has information about him!''_ She said happily and a bit surprised, as she did Sirju went over to her.

 _''What does it say?''_ He asked curious.

 _..._

 _Dear to whoever finds this book,_

 _I know that this infant suddenly appearing out of nowhere is a bit odd, but I must tell you that I had no choice. This child's name is Deshaun, his birth date is 6/21/1998 and he is a human and is male, he has light brown/peach skin, brown eyes, and light black hair. By the time he first arrived to this world, he is five months old and he comes from the planet Earth. I know that for whoever is reading this message, probably doesn't know one of our many many languages. But if you do know this language, i beg you, to care of him, i know that this is a lot to ask, and if you decide not to, at least find someone that can adopt him. But if you do decide to adopt him, than I thank you from the bottom of my heart. His necklace is very important to him, so please make sure that he has it. I gave him a dagger so that he could protect himself when he's older, yes its really really stupid of me, but I couldn't find a place to put it whereas he would be safe. But at least I didn't give him a loaded gun or anything like that. There's more information about Deshaun in this book, also he isn't allergic to anything. Again, if you decide to adopt him, thank you so much._

 _..._

When she got finished reading the message, she then closed the book.

 _''What did it say?''_ He asked.

'' _It said that_ _his name is Deshaun, he's five months old, his birthday is June 21st, 1998, and he's a human.''_ She said.

'' _Interesting, does it say who his parents are?''_ He asked.

 _''No, but perhaps the person that wrote this message might be his birth parent or care taker.''_ She said.

 _''Oh okay, but we really should get going ma'am.''_ He said.

 _''Your right, lets get going.''_ She said as they then kept going. Half an hour later, she sees the house that she found while searching for the house was a light white with grey roof and some equipment outside. They keep walking towards the house until they reach the front door as she knocks. After waiting a few minutes, the door opens and they see a female Fox that had light red fur, red iris color, white/grayish muzzle, a long red tail with white fur underneath the tail, light black hands and feet/paws, was wearing a torn dark grey shirt, dark blue jeans and had a bit of paint on her clothes and fur. '' _Hello ma'am, do you have a moment?''_ She asked her.

 _''Uhh yeah, how are you? Names Anna and what are your names?''_ She asked them as she shook their hands.

 _''I'm alright thank you, also that's great, it's nice to meet you Anna. My name is Amira Sarra.''_ She said as she lets go of her hand.

 _''Good afternoon ma'am, my name is Sirju, i'm Amira's guardian.''_ He said.

 _''Thanks and umm, who is this?''_ She asked.

 _''His name is Deshaun, i found him in a basket next to the dirt trail I was on.''_ She said.

 _''Okay...so why are you guys here?''_ She asked them curious.

 _''Well, i'm here because I need a family or someone to adopt him, i would adopt him or take him to an orphanage but due to the laws of my home, i can't do either.''_ She said, as she did Anna was a bit curious.

'' _Oh okay, but why? What kinda law prevents you from keeping him or putting him in an orphanage?''_ She asked.

 _''It's a lot to explain, but because i'm leader of Arita, i cannot adopt any children of any species, sex, race, or age unless I was infertile. Also that children in Arita need to have a Spirit or had one, and even then its still a small chance for him to be put in an orphanage.''_ She said.

 _''But why can't you just give him a Spirit now and adopt him?''_ She asked.

 _''Because he'll die.''_ She said. Anna was taken aback and was starting to get concerned and a bit suspicious. _''With my family's traditions, my family and my people's newborns are given a Spirit as soon as they're born. Spirits are crystals that can bond with newborns for they protect their souls, bodies, help them fight against any fatal diseases and that they last up to 10 years in a child. They need to be given one in Arita for it's the home of these crystals, they have to get one before they turn a month old, and depending on what month the child is born in they could have more or less days before the child becomes a month old. But it's best to give them one when they've just been born because their souls begin to develop at that time. So, it's pretty much easier to bond the newborns with a Spirit. But, one child wasn't given a spirit until he was four, and in less than a day he slowly died. He was killed so that he wouldn't suffer anymore.''_ She explained, as she did Anna's ears slightly go down a bit. _''I hope that it never happens again, to anyone.''_ She said as she looks over at Deshaun.

 _''...but wait, why does it matter if a newborn has to be given this spirit thing whether its outside your home or not?''_ She asked a bit confused by that.

 _''Outside of Arita its a lot harder to find them for they're very rare outside of Arita, so that's why its best to get them a spirit in Arita.''_ She said.

 _''But what if a child never gets a Spirit?''_ She asked.

 _''Well, it's the birth parents choice if they want their child to be given one or not. It's just that their child would have a bit of a higher risk getting sick.''_ She said.

 _'_ _'Okay, also since you're the leader, can't you just change the law or get rid of it?''_ She asked.

 _''Yes I can, but it'll take at least five months for my consul to let my people get the final verdict, then I would need to pass another law that gets rid of the first law. Then it'll take a month to go into effect.''_ She explained.

 _''Oh, okay but w- no, i'm sorry ma'am but I can't.''_ She said realizing what was going on.

 _''I understand that this is a lot to ask, and that if I could adopt him I would, but I told you why I can't.''_ She said.

 _''I mean, you're asking me to be his mom, i don't even know what he is or anything about him. Look I get the law, the time process to change it, the spirits and everything, but this is just out of nowhere.''_ She asked still taken aback by this still.

 _''Like I said, i understand. I would never ask anyone to do something like this unless there weren't any good options.''_ She said.

 _''What do you mean by good options?''_ She asked.

 _''..my only other options are to find another person or family out here and I didn't see any other people for miles, and that I have to get back to Arita soon...or to execute him, and execution is the last thing I'd ever want to do to anyone or any living thing unless I have no other choice.''_ She said, as she did Anna could tell that Amira wasn't exaggerating or anything. She crossed her arms and sighed a bit frustrated.

 _''(Sigh), can you give me a moment to think about this?''_ She asked her.

 _''Sure, may we come in?''_ She asked her.

 _''Make yourselves at home.''_ She said as they all entered her home. As they did they noticed that the walls were being painted sky blue and that there were a couple of swords and blades being worked on on a table. _''I know its a mess in here, i finally got enough Ametrine to make some more paints. Especially after some a*shole ripped me off and gave me dried up colored glue.''_ She said while moving some things out of the way.

 _''It's fine Anna, your home is still very beautiful.''_ She said as she saw how relaxing and welcoming Anna's house was.

 _''Thanks, i really appreciate it. Granted i'm not gonna sugarcoat it, but my house is anything but beautiful, still i'll take a complement.''_ She said.

 _''Your, welcome?''_ He said. As he did, he looks at the swords and blade on the work table. He then walks over and picks up one of the swords carefully. _''Are these your designs?''_ He asked curious looking back at her.

 _''Yeah, took me hours to make those.''_ She said while moving some more stuff. '' _Also, i haven't heard anything from you really.''_ She said while getting the last of her things out of the way.

 _''Sorry, didn't really see any reason to say anything at the time. But anyways, these are amazing designs, how much do citizens pay for these swords?''_ He asked amazed at the details as he held one that had a blade with hundreds of dragon like scales.

 _''Well, i mostly do request so its not so expensive, just 200 to 1000 Ametrine, but an extra 100 after three re-do engraves. Also thanks.''_ She said while setting up a table, as she did Amira then places the basket on a table in the living room and makes sure that it doesn't fall over or anything. As she does, Anna then sits down on her couch. As she does, Amira and Sirju do to. _''(Sigh)...so you said that with changing this law that your home has, it'll take at least five to six months in total right?''_ She asked to make sure.

 _''Yes, if everything goes okay and quick then it should only take at least five to six months.''_ She said, as she did Anna looks over at the basket. As she did, she then thinks about it and what she'd need to do. After a couple more minutes, she then looks over at Amira.

 _''(Sigh)...okay, i'll look after him. But can you tell me more about him?''_ She asked.

 _''Of course, he's five months old now, his birthday is June 21st, 1998. There's a lot more information about him in this book, it was in the basket, can you understand the language?''_ She asked curious.

 _''Yeah, also this is a pretty long book of info for an infant.''_ She said for she flipped through the pages and got up to page 100 pages so far.

 _''Ma'am, we need to get going.''_ He said.

 _''Right, also Anna, thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can to check on you both. Also, if you need me, just say my name, and hold this.''_ She said as she holds her left hand up and a dark blue like crystal formed out of her hand. She then grabs it and gives it to Anna. _''It's called a Gara stone, with this i'll know if you need me and it'll teleport you to me. However depending on what i'm doing, it may take a little while.''_ She said, but as she did Anna just looked at the crystal and back at her.

 _''...h-how the f*ck did you do that?''_ She asked nearly yelling but not too loudly, for she was fascinated and terrified.

 _''Well, I just formed it out of my palm, that's all.''_ She said.

 _''y-yeah I saw that, but how did you just form this out of your hand?''_ She asked still confused and shocked.

 _''Well, i thought of it, and had it teleported from my memories, created it and here it is.''_ She said, but Anna still looked shocked. _''There's a lot more to it honestly, but we have to get going. Again thank you for agreeing to look after him, i'll be back soon I promise.''_ She said.

 _''...okay, thanks.''_ She said while looking at it in shock still.

 _''Your welcome, and I hope you both have a great day.''_ She said, as she did she then left with her guardian as Sirju closed the door behind him. As he did, Anna looks at the stone again. She then puts it in her left pocket as she walks up to the door and opens it and doesn't seem them anywhere.

 _''How did they do that?''_ She whispered to herself. She then goes back in the house, as she did she then closes and locks the door behind her. She then walks over to the basket and sees that Deshaun was asleep. As she did, she then looks at the book with Deshaun's information. She then walks over to it, picks it up and sits on her couch and starts reading from the first page. As she does, she sees the message and starts reading it. After she got done reading the message, she realizes that she'll need a room and a lot of other things for Deshaun. _''Okay, just a couple more pages and i'll get to work.''_ She thought to herself as she continued reading. Half an hour later, she gets done reading 35 pages. As she does, she then goes to her drawer and gets some blueprint paper, pencils, different sized rulers, measuring tape, cloth and a few other things to work on a bedroom, crib, and some clothes for Deshaun. She gets to work quickly for she looks around the house for a place to build the room. A few minutes later, she found an area that's across from her room that was good. After that, she then started sketching designs for a crib. An hour later, as she was getting the crib design done, she got up to check on Deshaun and saw that he was still sleeping. She then went back to her desk and after a few adjustments, she got finished with the crib design. She then got up and went to her backyard and entered her barn to get the right wood blanks. she then carried at least twelve of them into the house and got to work.

 _2 hours later..._

We see that Anna had finished the crib, but now she needed to smooth out the wood, paint it and then get a mattress for it. She went downstairs to get some water since it was cool down there, but she knew that Deshaun needed a bottle and special food that he could eat. She then went back upstairs and saw Deshaun was still asleep, she then went upstairs to her room and got 5000 Ametrine, two canteen's filled with water, a map of the area, a sword, Deshaun's info book, and puts them in her backpack. She then makes sure all doors and windows are locked and when she got done, she then goes back downstairs and carries the basket with Deshaun still in it. She then unlocks her front door, she then closes and locks it and heads west towards the nearest market.

 _1 hour later..._

We see that Anna was in a field for she was checking her map, as she was Deshaun was awake playing with his necklace again. As he was, Anna had gave him some water since she knew that he was thirsty. After checking her map a little bit more, she then found the route. She then puts her map up, and carries Deshaun and heads west.

 _20 minutes later..._

We see that Anna had made it to the market, for she noticed that there were a very small amount people at the market, even though it was only the middle of the day. She also noticed that a lot of fruits, vegetables, and other products were still fully stocked. She then went over to a market and saw a friend of hers.

 _''Hey Anna, how are you?''_ She asked her as she was fixing an old dresser for she was a grey wolf with light and tan grey fur, brown eyes, a long fluffy tail, was wearing a non-sleeve blue shirt and some shorts.

 _''Hey Zoey, i'm fine thanks. I was wondering if you had any infant things like bottles, food, diapers, mattress for cribs, bubble soap, first aid kit, some toys, and stuff like that.''_ She said.

 _''Uhh sure, but why-''_ She was saying but Anna showed her Deshaun.

 _''He's a human, some woman named Amira asked me to adopt him for five to six months, and i'm taking care of him.''_ She explained.

 _''...okay, i'll be back soon. Also, how many of each of those infant things do you need?''_ She asked.

 _''I'd say, three bottles, two of every type of infant food, three boxes of diapers with 30 in each, 20 pairs of shirts, pants and socks, two mattress, four 40-oz bubble soap, just one first aid kit, whatever plushie toys you have that are new and whatever else i'll need.''_ She said.

 _''Okay, also, what's his name?''_ She asked.

 _''Deshaun, i didn't name him and neither did Amira. In this book that has his info in it, apparently this person said his name was Deshaun in this message.''_ She said as she then gets the book out and shows her.

 _''Cool, oh also, do you need anything or no?''_ She asked.

 _''Yeah, some more paint. Blue, white, green, light blue, yellow, grey, orange, red, and light green.''_ She said.

 _''Okay, is that all or no?''_ She asked.

 _''Yep, that's all_ _thanks_.'' She said.

 _''Alright, i'll be back soon.''_ She said. Anna then sat down on a bench and had places Deshaun next to her on the bench, as she did she got out the book again and started reading where she left off.

 _40 minutes later..._

Anna was now on page 74, for she was really intrigued about the info in the book. As she did, she decided to see if Zoey had gotten her stuff. She puts a placeholder on the page she was on and puts the book away, she then gets up and grabs the basket and walk over to the counter. As she does, she sees Zoey with a couple of bags filled with her things.

 _''Okay, so this is all things for Deshaun, i got your paints but we'll have to come back to get them, is that alright?''_ She asked.

 _''Sure but who'll watch over the market?''_ She asked.

 _''James said that he would while i'm gone, also I got him these two clown fish plushies. All the other stuff was either old, torn or worn out and I didn't want to give anything that could get him sick or put him in danger.''_ She said.

 _''Thanks Zoey, also what you mean by danger? Also, why isn't this market busy like usual?''_ She asked curious.

 _''Buttons falling off and him choking on them, him putting old and dirty cloth in his mouth and suffocating him in his sleep, things like that.''_ She said. '' _Well, from what I heard a couple families had started making their own crops, clothes, toys and tools. Some just come here for plant seeds or ingredients that they haven't grown yet.''_ She said. '' _Oh, and that'll be 3200 Ametrine please.''_ She said.

 _''Oh, well i'm sure things will be alright soon. Also sure thing.''_ She said as she took off her backpack and counted the crystals. After a minute or two, she then gives her the crystals.

 _''Thanks.''_ She said. _''I'll be back, gotta tell James i'm leaving.''_ She said as she then went back in the market. A few seconds later, Zoey comes back and get seven bags while Anna carries eight while also carrying Deshaun. _''Say, maybe James can come with us and carry the paints. I mean, nobody's really here and I can ask a friend to watch over the store.''_ She said.

 _''Yeah, i'm sure he won't mind.''_ She said, as she did Zoey then places the bags on the counter and goes back into the market. A few minute later, Zoey walks out of the market with James carrying some paints. _''Hey James.''_ She asked him.

 _''Hey Anna, so Zoey told me that you're a step mom now huh?''_ He asked.

 _''I guess so, also how have you two been?''_ She asked him as he puts some of her paints in bags.

 _''We're alright thanks, so far we're still trying to get the basement rebuilt, trying to visit her dad this month and we plan on going out this week. Also, can I see him?''_ He asked for he was also a wolf, but he had Jet black fur, a dark grey muzzle and underbelly, light blue eyes, a long tail that was fully jet black with a grey tip, had a bit of muscle, was wearing a grey and light grey T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and had on a dark brown jacket.

 _''Sure thing.''_ She said as she carefully picked Deshaun out of the basket.

 _''(Chuckles a bit), huh, so he's really really cute.''_ He said as Deshaun saw him, he just looked back at Anna and started smiling. _''Looks like he likes you.''_ He said.

 _''Yep, don't know why, i mean I just met him. I just drew some blueprints for his crib, bedroom, some clothes and read this book about him.''_ She said, as she did she then carefully puts him back in the basket.

 _''Oh, well i'm sure when you two spend some time together you'll see why he likes you, and then you'll like him.''_ He said.

 _''What makes you think that?''_ She asked curious.

 _''How long are you gonna be taking care of him?''_ He asked.

'' _At least five to six months.''_ She said, as she did he looks back at Deshaun for he was playing with his necklace again. He then smirks and looks back at her.

 _''Two weeks or less.''_ He said.

 _''Maybe, might be tomorrow or a few days.''_ She said.

 _''Okay, i'll take your word for it. Hey Zoey, hey Hayley.''_ He said as she came back with one of her friends.

 _''Hey James, hey Anna. Hayley, this is my friend Anna Satari, Anna this is Hayley Andrina.''_ She said, as she did Anna and Hayley shook hands.

 _''Hi Anna, its nice to meet you, also who is this?"_ She asked curious.

 _''Its nice to meet you to Hayley, this is Deshaun, he's a human and i'm taking care of him a few months.''_ She said.

 _''Cool. Say, when and where did you adopt him?''_ She asked curiously for she was a Avian, she had dark, light blue and light grey feathers, light grey eyes, long grey tail feathers, had dark blue talons, and was wearing a light orange torn shirt, and black sweatpants.

 _''Actually, just a few hours ago I agreed to look after him and I didn't adopt him from anywhere. A woman named Amira and her guardian Sirju came to my house and told me a lot of info about her home called Arita and the laws as to why she couldn't just adopt Deshaun. So, she asked me to look after him for a few months.''_ She explained again to her.

 _''Oh, well I wish you luck.''_ She said to her.

 _''Thanks, but yeah we should get going, i got a lot of work to do back home.''_ She said, as she did her, Zoey and James got the paints.

 _''Oh okay, well see you guys later.''_ She said to them as they said 'bye' back to her as they then left.

 _1 hour later..._

We see that Anna, Zoey and James made it to Anna's house, although it was nearly sunset.

 _''Thanks for helping me with the paints.''_ She said to them. '' _I can put these up in my barn and use them tomorrow.''_ She said, as she did Anna then unlocks the door and opens it as they all then go inside and place the paints on the floor close together.

 _''Your welcome, also where will Deshaun sleep?''_ He asked as he puts some paints on the ground.

 _''Well, i'm still working on his crib, i need to smooth out the wood so he won't get any splinters or anything. So he'll just have to sleep in the basket in my room until I get it done.''_ She said, Zoey then went over to her.

 _''Oh okay, also is Amira and Sirju gonna come back tomorrow or no?'' Sh_ e asked.

 _''No, all she said is that she'd be back soon.''_ She said, she then gets her tools to smooth out the wood.

 _''Say Anna, where will Deshaun's room be?''_ She asked.

 _''His room will be across from mine, on the way back I was thinking against that and having his room downstairs instead.''_ She said.

 _''Yeah, i like that better, that way he won't fall down the stairs or anything. Anyways, we should get going, it was good seeing you again.''_ She said.

 _''Yep, it was good seeing you guys too, oh and thanks for introducing me to Hayley, she seems nice.''_ She said.

 _''She is, but yeah we'll come by soon this week to visit, if that's alright with you.''_ She said.

 _''Sure, its been a little bit since you last came over.''_ She said.

 _''Oh okay, but yeah goodnight guys.''_ She said as her and James then left. As they did, Anna then heard Deshaun whine a little bit. She then walks over and picks him up carefully.

 _''What's wrong, miss them already?''_ She asked as she then felt his stomach. _''Oh, haven't eaten in a bit huh? I'll be back soon.''_ She said, she then puts him back in the basket and gets some food for him. _''Hmm, banana's sound good.''_ She said as she then went in a draw and a small spoon. _''Alright, open up.''_ She said as he did, but when he did he started whining a bit. _''Is it that bad?''_ She asked as she tried some and had a bit of a shocked expression. _''Just a sec.''_ She said as she got up and got all the banana ones, puts them in a separate bag and throws them in the trash. She then sits back down in front of him. _''Sorry about those, lets try something else.''_ She said as she then got peaches, she then tried it first and thought it was fine. She then gave him some and he liked it, after a few minutes he was full and fell asleep. She then takes the blanket off him and carefully wraps him in it so he wouldn't get cold, as she did she then puts him back in the basket. She then looks outside and sees that its starting to get dark. She then turned on some lamps and had put some glasses and gloves on and started smoothing out the crib. Half an hour later, she got most of the crib smoothed but the bottom half. She then got a broom and swept up the wood shavings and puts them in the trash. She then goes downstairs and gets some water, as she did she heard Deshaun whining a bit and went back upstairs and saw that he was crying a bit. She then puts her water down and walks over to him, as she did she picks him and cradles him a bit. As she did, he then calmed down a bit. _''Nightmare?''_ She asked as she looked at him. _''Yeah, they can be scary sometimes. But they're just dreams, they can't hurt you, okay?''_ She asked him as he cooed a bit. _''(Laughs a bit), there, all better?''_ She asked him as he cooed. _''Good, say, since we're both up still, i can read you one of these books, how does that sound?''_ She asked him as he started smiling a bit. _''Okay lets see, uhh, oh, Harold and the purple Crayon, seems nice.''_ She said as she holds him and starts reading the book.

 _20 minutes later..._

We see that Anna was on page 54, but checks on Deshaun and sees him asleep again. She then gets a placeholder and puts it on that page and closes it, she then puts the book back in the basket. She then picks up the basket with Deshaun in it asleep, she then turns off the lambs and goes upstairs. She then goes in her room and puts the basket in the center of the bed, as she did she then goes in her bathroom and takes a quick shower. A couple minutes later, she then dries off and puts on a large grey T-shirt and some light blue panties and brushes her fur a bit. She then walks out of the bathroom and places the basket ground, as she does she then takes all the stuff out of the basket and finds the sheathe with a dagger in it. She then puts it on her table that was next to her, she then gets under the covers. She then lays on her left side and looks out the window. She then closes her eyes and goes to bed.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been the first chapter, now I know that things are a bit slow, but I don't want to rush anything or just jump into anything. But yeah, i know that there are a coupl- a lot, a lot of questions in this chapter and need to be answered. Anyways, thank you so much for giving this story a chance, i know that some may like this story and some may not, but still thanks. Also for some that are wondering, no this isn't an Alpha and Omega story, but still I do have a lot of surprises for this story. Anyways, thank you for reading, if you have any questions for me, just PM me and or leave your questions in your reviews. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by PM and or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them. Again, thank you for reading and i'll see you in chapter 2._


	2. Chapter 2:A fine day

_Hey, so this is chapter 2. Yes it took pretty much a month for this chapter, but I wanted to try and think of new ideas instead of just using the same ideas over and over. Instead I want to try new things and have them actually be important to the story. Also, i've been thinking about the soundtrack and the music i'm gonna use, can't reveal what type of music yet. But anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

We see that it was morning for there was a beautiful light blue sky, the sun rises up slowly, and the clouds start to form in the sky. We then see Anna outside in her backyard, for she was testing some of the paint she got and wanted to see how well they mixed with other paints for one of her swords. She then got light blue and red, she then mix them both together and got a cloudy like purple. She then tried a few more different colors from orange, yellow, blue, and white. As she did, she looks back at the swords she finished and then looks back at the house. A couple minutes later, she then went back inside and put the paints on the floor. She then went over to check on Deshaun, when she got to the living room, she saw him playing with the two clown fish plushies. She then went to the kitchen to get her and Deshaun some food, for him it was peaches and for her it'd be a salami sandwich with some ham and a salad. An couple minutes later, they both finish their food. She then looks over and sees some wood shavings from the crib, as she did she then went to get the broom and dustpan and swept up the wood shavings off the floor. As she got done, she then checked underneath the couch and saw a couple more wood shavings. She then moved the couch and got them, as she did she then heard Deshaun laughing for some reason. She then puts the broom and dustpan away and heads back to the living room to checks on him again. When she gets there, she sees him still playing with the plushies by holding them up in the air, she then goes in the living room and sits next to him.

 _''Having fun?''_ She asked him, as she did he then got the other plushie and gave it to her. As he did, she then grabbed it and they both played together. An hour later Deshaun then got tired and held his arms up wanting to be picked up. '' _Okay, so what else do you wanna do?''_ She asked him, as she did she then picked him up and cradled him. _''Hey, how about we go see your new room, i'm pretty sure the paint dried by now.''_ She suggested, as he responded by cooing, they both went to his room. When they got there, she used her free hand to open the door and saw the room. There was nothing in the room, but the walls and ceiling were painted. On the right side there was a painting of a field, and on the right side of the wall was a hill with a very detailed tree. On the left wall it was a view of the ocean with the sun in the sky that had some Arki's and no clouds, the ceiling was painted the same sky blue color as the rest of the walls. The wall in front of them was a field and so was the wall with the door, there was also one window that was a casement window that was across them, and a ceiling fan. _''So, how do you like it?''_ She asked him as he smiled and laughed a bit. _''Glad you like it.''_ She said, as she did she saw that the paint didn't look wet, she then placed a finger on the wall and didn't see any paint on her thumb. _''Alright, lo-''_ She was saying but heard someone knock on the door. She then went to the front door and looked through her bay window and saw Zoey and James, she then placed Deshaun in his basket and opened the door. _''Hey guys_.'' She said.

 _''Hey Anna. So how have you and Deshaun been?''_ She asked her.

 _''We're doing alright thanks, this month has been pretty busy, but we're doing alright.''_ She said, they then came in as James closed the door behind him. They then sat on the couch, as they did they saw Deshaun playing with his clown fish plushies.

 _''Huh, those fishes are still clean, i would've thought that they'd been torn or dirty by now.''_ She said a bit surprised.

'' _Yeah, had to clean and stitch those fishes at least three times a week this past month.''_ She said.

 _''Oh okay, they look good as new though. So how does he like his room?"_ He asked her.

 _''He likes it, you did pretty good with that tree Zoey.''_ She said.

 _''Thanks, so you haven't heard anything from that woman yet about Deshaun?''_ She asked.

 _''Nope. So you guys just visiting us?''_ She asked.

 _''Yep, also we were wondering if you both could come by for dinner tonight?_ _That's unless you're busy, if so then its fine.''_ He said.

'' _Sure, what time do you want us to come over?''_ She asked.

 _''Seven in the afternoon if that's good.''_ She said.

 _''Yeah that's good, so how's business been for you guys and the market?''_ She asked them.

 _''Well, things are going good so far. We've gotten more customers this past week and so has the other markets.''_ She said.

 _''That's good, also James.''_ She said.

 _''Yeah?'' He asked._

 _''Two days.''_ She said, as she did he chuckled a bit.

 _''So, you've proved me wrong. How has it been being a mom?''_ He asked.

 _''Yeah, he's a good kid, although I kinda underestimated how difficult raising him can be. But after finishing that book, things have been going okay so far.''_ She said.

 _''That's good, also do you think that woman will come back?''_ She asked.

 _''Yeah, i'm sure she's just getting things situated.''_ She said.

 _''Oh okay, by the way are you almost done with all of your swords?''_ He asked.

 _''Yeah, i still have some more to do. But i've been thinking about something for the past few weeks.''_ She said.

 _''Uh okay, like what?''_ He asked.

 _''I'm considering taking a break from requests for a little bit, that way I can look after Deshaun and not have to worry about work.''_ She said, as she did Zoey and James were a bit surprised by this.

 _''Oh, well that's great Anna, but if you decide to go through with this then what will you do for money and a job?"_ He asked.

 _''Well, for the past couple years i've been saving up Ametrine, so money is alright at least for the next couple years. As for a job, i'm planning on just not working and focus on looking after him.''_ She said.

 _''Okay, but what if as time goes by you lose more and more money since you have to also raise Deshaun?''_ She asked.

 _''Well, i'll just go back into request sooner and lower the price so I could make more money, but i'll have to lower the slots a bit so that way I still have time for Deshaun and work.''_ She said.

 _''Oh okay, also Anna, if you want we can babysit him while you're working, we don't mind.''_ He said.

 _''Thanks, but you guys work most of the week, so when would you guys be available?''_ She asked them.

 _''Well, we don't work from Saturday to Monday, so unless we have plans on those days then we can watch over him.''_ She said.

 _''Okay, thanks.''_ She said.

 _''Also, when are you gonna stop request?''_ She asked.

 _''I'm gonna finish this months request and then that's it for the time being.''_ She said.

 _''Oh okay, well we wish you luck with those request. Also, what're you gonna do with the basket?''_ He asked her.

 _''I guess i'll keep it to put Deshaun's important stuff like his books, that dagger and the other stuff and put it in his room, well except that dagger.''_ She said.

 _''Cool, but yeah we should get going, we'll see you two at dinner okay?''_ She said.

 _''It was good seeing you guys.''_ She said.

 _''Thanks, bye Anna, bye Deshaun.''_ She said to them, as she did they got up and left. But, before they did James went over to Anna.

 _''Oh Anna, almost forgot, we left some more paint for you in case you ran out for your swords in your shed.''_ He said.

 _''Thanks James, yeah I guess I was almost out but thanks.''_ He said smiling a bit.

 _''No problem, see you two later.''_ He said as he then left with Zoey. As they did, Anna then went over and carefully picked up Deshaun. _''Okay, first your nap, then a bath and then we get ready to go okay?''_ She asked him as e cooed. She then took him to her room and got his basket, she then places the basket on the floor and cradles him to sleep. After a few minutes, Deshaun was asleep, she then places him carefully in the basket. She then took some of her clothes off so they could be washed, as she did she then went to her bathroom and took a shower. After a couple minutes, she gets out of the shower and dries off. She then wraps the towel around herself and leaves the bathroom to find something for her and Deshaun to wear. She found a nice grey t-shirt, some blue jean shorts and shoes for Deshaun. As she did, she heard someone knocking on her door. _''Just a sec!''_ She said a bit loud, she then lays Deshaun's clothes on her bed and then goes back to her closet to looks for clothes for herself. She then found a nice light blue non-sleeve shirt and some blue jeans, she then places them on her bed too. As she does, she then carefully gets Deshaun and goes down stairs. She then gets to the door and unlocks it and sees Amira.

 _''Hey Anna, how are you?''_ She asked her, as she did Anna was a bit surprised to see her. She also looked behind her and noticed that she was alone.

 _''Hey, i'm alright thanks, how about you?''_ She asked her.

 _''That's great, also i'm doing well thanks. Can I come in?''_ She asked her.

 _''Sure.''_ She said, as she did Amira then walks in and closes the door behind her and sits down on the couch. Anna then sits down next to her. _''So, how's getting rid of that adoption law going?"_ She asked her.

 _''Things are going great so far, most of the counsel agreed to let my people get the final verdict, but I still need a couple more to agree. But other than that, things are going great. Also, how is Deshaun?''_ She asked her.

 _''He's doing alright, so far nothing bad happened or anything.''_ She said. _''Also, why are you here, sorry if I sound rude or anything?''_ She asked.

 _''That's good, also oh okay. Also its alright, your not being rude. I came by to see how you two were doing, also that I wanted to give you an update on how the law change is going. Also, i was wondering if you have any questions for me?''_ She asked her.

 _''A lot of questions.''_ She said.

 _''Okay, what're your questions?''_ She asked her.

 _''First off, who and what are you?''_ She asked her.

 _''Well, i already told you my name and that i'm the leader of Arita. But I can give you some more details about who I am. I'm an only child, i've been the leader of Arita for about thirteen years now, i like meeting new people, spending time with friends, family or my people, gardening, architecture, and a couple other things.''_ She said. '' _As for what I am, i'm a Sataya. We're a species that can shapeshift into any creature or being that we see or feel, we also don't turn into the exact creature, animal or being we turn into depending on the creature, being or animal. We would look like how we are just as the creature, animal or being we want to turn into. We can also gain more strength than the creature, animal or being we reform ourselves into in case we need to defend ourselves or others. When we shapeshift into whatever species the creature is, we understand the creature, animal or beings language and gain their same abilities only we can strengthen them.''_ She explained to her.

 _''Huh, so you're into gardening and architecture, what type of job do you have as an architect?''_ She asked.

 _''Well i'm a technical and design architect, urban designer and Sole proprietor. Its a lot to explain as to what those jobs are, if you want me to tell you I can, that's if you have time.''_ She said.

 _''Well, yeah I don't quite have time since Deshaun and I are getting ready to go to dinner with some friends soon. But still that's pretty cool, when did you first start being an architect?''_ She asked curious.

 _''I started training a year in advance, so pretty much during my second year being leader, although it was pretty hard at first since I was starting out, i slowly got the hang of things as time went by. Also even with my main job, i somehow still had time for both and had time to myself.''_ She said.

 _''Oh okay, also about your other hobby, what do you like to plant?''_ She asked.

 _''I like planting flowers, fruits and vegetables. Although I really like teaching others how to plant, since I like meeting new people. its a bit of a pain sometimes, especially with how some plants require a lot more work than others and depending on the weather it can get frustrating, but to me what matters is that its relaxing and fun instead of just a chore or work.''_ She said.

 _''Yeah, you know that's kinda how I feel when i'm doing requests, its relaxing and fun instead of just work.''_ She said.

 _''Also when did you first start your career as a bladesmith?''_ She asked.

 _''When I was fifteen, my dad taught me for a few years, but after a little bit I started teaching myself new techniques and trying different styles and designs.''_ She said.

 _''Cool, anymore questions for me or no?''_ She asked.

 _''Thanks, also yeah I still has some questions. About your abilities, when you shapeshift, do some of your features stay the same?''_ She asked.

 _''Yeah, like my eyes for example, even if I turned into a wolf, a bear or even a sheep, i'd still have my same eye color. Although they'd look different, they'd still be the same color. Another example is my voice, in which i'd still sound exactly the same. Also, when I shapeshift I can even change my appearance to anything I want, like if I turned into a vixen then I could change my fur to blue, orange, grey, red or even pink if I wanted to.''_ She explained.

 _''Cool, also is there a limit to how long you can be in a different form?''_ She asked.

 _''Nope, i can turn into a different creature and stay as that creature as long as I want.''_ She said. '' _Any other questions?_ '' She asked.

 _''Yes, what is Arita? I know that its some type of city or something, but you've only mentioned it, you never specified what it is.''_ She said.

 _''Arita is a city that welcomes all, we discover new things about this planet and its secrets. My dads best friend Anna Christling, and this is from what he told me, she always dreamed of a city that was not only fair, but that everyone was welcomed and that it's actually peaceful. Of course they both knew that was never gonna happen, but after years of work, they somehow found a way and that's how things been ever since. Anyways, the city had gone into development and has been for twenty years, but after so much time the city finally got finished and it was awful.''_ She said, as she did Anna looked over at her taken aback.

'' _Aw_ _ful?''_ She asked.

 _''When the city got done with construction, at first things weren't so good, at all. Murder, rape, manslaughter, vandalism, territory wars, riots, everyday because of my grandparents. When I was kid, i found out so much about them, and the things they did. They made shady deals with other cities, never considered the thoughts of our people, and just let things go down hill. When my parents took over, everything got better, it took years and years of work to undo what they did, but things got better.''_ She said. _''Say, can I get some water?''_ She asked.

 _''Sure.''_ She said, as she did Amira got up and went to the kitchen. A minute or two later she came back and sat down. _''Thanks, also anymore questions?''_ She asked.

 _''Yeah, whose Anna Christling?''_ She asked.

 _''She's my mom, from what she told me her and my dad met when they were kids.''_ She said.

 _''Oh okay, anything else about her?''_ She said.

 _''She likes gardening like I do, but she knows a lot more about it then me. She also likes traveling, reading novels, and a couple other things. But she mostly likes to spend time with me and my dad.''_ She said.

 _''Oh okay, also do you have any other powers or magic?''_ She asked.

 _''Yes, i can read any language from books, like the book with info about Deshaun. I didn't recognize it, so I absorbed it and had it translate to my main language.''_ She said. '' _Speaking of which,_ _i remember you said that you could understand the language right?''_ She asked.

 _''Yeah, it was in english. Wait, you didn't understand it, but you're speaking english right now.''_ She said.

 _''Oh no I did understand it, its just that the ink was wet and I couldn't understand it because it looked as if the book was drenched in water and the ink was running. So, i absorbed it and put it back into the book making it readable.''_ She said.

 _''But how did you know what was in the book?''_ She asked.

 _''Well for example, you know how when you use a pen and ink doesn't come out so you just see what you wrote on paper but without ink?''_ She asked, as she did Anna nodded. _''So, when I put the ink back into the book, i placed the ink in those spots so that way the book could be readable.''_ She explained.

 _''Huh, that's pretty cool. Can you do this for all languages?''_ She asked curious.

 _''Yes, but only for languages that I know. If I don't know a certain language, then I can't translate it. Well until I learn the language.''_ She said.

 _''Oh okay, also did you already read some of the book at some point?''_ She asked.

 _''Yeah, while I was walking here I read a few pages, i think twelve or thirteen pages.''_ She said. _''Also, do you have anymore questions for me?''_ She asked.

 _''Hmm, no, not at the moment. But yeah it was nice talking to you again, i should get Deshaun's bath ready. Also thanks for answering my questions.''_ She said.

 _''Oh okay, it was nice talking to you too, also sure thing, its the least I could do. Anyways, i should get going too, goodnight and enjoy your dinner with your friends.''_ She said, as she did she then puts the glass in the sink.

 _''Thanks and goodnight.''_ She said, as she did Amira then left. As she did, Anna then went upstairs and got a separate bath for Deshaun ready for when he wakes up. She checks the temperature and after checking it knowing that its safe, she then carefully picks Deshaun up and wakes him up carefully. When he wakes up, he whines a little bit but Anna cradles him a little bit and he stops crying. _''I know, but its time for your bath.''_ She said to him as she takes his clothes off. She then takes him to the bathroom and carefully places him in the tub, as she does she then gets one of his wash cloths and gives him a bath. A few minutes later, Anna gets Deshaun dressed first and then gets herself dressed. She then gets Deshaun and gets his two clown fish plushies, his necklace, and his books and places them in a bag. She then places him in his basket and checks to make sure all the doors and windows were locked. She then picks the basket up and gets the bag, she then turns the lights on and then leaves and head towards the market. An hour later, we see that she made it to the market, although it was a bit empty, there were still some people there and some of the lights were on. She then went to her friends market and went from the side of the barn, she then knocked on the door and waited a little bit until the door opened and she saw Zoey. _''Hey Zoey, how are you?''_ She asked her.

 _''I'm good thanks, come in.''_ She said, as she did Anna then went inside and then upstairs and he saw James finish cooking some vegetables.

 _''Hey James, how are you?''_ She asked him.

 _''Hey Anna, i'm alright thanks, just checking on the vegetables before dinner.''_ He said.

 _''Cool, say do you have any food for Deshaun?''_ She asked them.

 _''Yep, we made some vegetables that he could eat and some other things to.''_ She said to her.

 _''Oh okay, thanks. Also, is Hayley coming over.''_ She said to them.

 _''She wanted to, but she hasn't been feeling well the past few days.''_ She said.

 _''Oh, well, i hope she gets better soon.''_ She said.

 _''Yeah we hope so too, also i'm gonna head over to her house to give her some food, i'll be back soon guys.''_ He said for he had a good amount of everything him and Zoey cooked, as he did he then went downstairs and left. After a couple more minutes later, James came back and they were having dinner for they had steak, mixed vegetables, cornbread, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, cranberry dressing and yellow rice.

 _''So Anna, how many swords did you finish this month?''_ She asked as she got a piece of cornbread.

 _''Well, usually i'd have at least twenty or more done a month, but since i'm watching over Deshaun I only got fifteen done in September last month. Its a lot done, but I still gotta catch up before I start this months request.''_ She said.

 _''Cool, so what's your decision about the request?''_ He asked her, in which Anna doesn't say anything for a little bit. _''Anna?"_ He asked sounding a bit worried.

 _''Well, i've been thinking about it some more, and I decided to stop request. When Deshaun and I get home, i'm gonna get the last couple of swords done from last month and this month and then i'm done for now.''_ She said, as she did she then got a spoon with some food for Deshaun and fed it to him.

 _''But won't people still ask you for request?''_ She asked.

 _''I've already told commissioners and to the public that i'm on break after I get done with last month and this months requests.''_ She said.

 _''Oh okay, how did you do that?''_ She asked.

 _''Well, i sent emails to everyone that emailed me their request that i'm on break from request. Also that i'm only gonna do the ones from this month, took an hour or two to send them all, but most of them had messaged me back that they understood why, though some were upset about it.''_ She said as she fed Deshaun some more food.

 _''That's good, also when did you send them?''_ He asked.

 _''A couple days ago, but anyways, how have you two been?''_ She asked them.

 _''We've been alright thank-''_ She was saying but the lights had started flickering a bit. _''Uh, i'll be right back guys.''_ She said, she then got up from her seat and went downstairs.

 _''Okay Zoey, be careful. So Anna, what was the hardest part about taking care of Deshaun so far?''_ He asked.

 _''Well, there're a couple things, but for the hardest i'd say making sure he doesn't hurt himself. Not that its common or anything, its just that my house isn't quite meant for kids, so there are a couple places where he could get hurt.''_ She said, as she did she then ate some of her cornbread.

 _''Oh, what was the most common place where he could get hurt?''_ He asked.

 _''Trying to go upstairs, i always catch him before he gets to the second step.''_ She said.

 _''Well I guess he's just curious as to what's up there.''_ He said.

 _''Yeah but its not worth getting seriously hurt or anything.''_ She said.

 _''True, also where did you say that women said she was from, Arita right?''_ He asked.

 _''Yeah, and her name is Amira. Anyways, when I first met her she only mentioned it seven times but never told me what it was other than it was her home. But I talked to her today and she told me a bit about herself and a good amount about Arita.''_ She said.

 _''Oh okay, what did she tell you?''_ He asked.

 _''She told me a good amount of stuff about herself, her interest, her jobs and a bit about her family which surprised me a bit.''_ She said.

 _''Okay, also didn't she say that she looked for another person or family near your house but didn't see any for miles?''_ He asked.

 _''Yeah, why?''_ She asked.

 _''Well, the market isn't that far from your house, she could've just came here and someone here probably could've adopted Deshaun. I mean Zoey and I could've adopted him.''_ He said.

 _''Yeah but she told me that she found Deshaun an hour before meeting me, and that she did look for other people but only found my house and went there. This place is a bit far from my house, she said that when she was looking for houses she didn't see this place. Also that she was in a hurry trying to get back home, she never told me much as to why but only mentioned it had something to do with family issues. So, i didn't want to get nosey or anything and just left it at that.''_ She explained to him as she then ate a bit more of her food.

 _''Huh, also why did she come over today out of nowhere?"_ He asked.

 _''She said that she came by to see how Deshaun and I were doing, also to give an update on the law change.''_ She said as she fed Deshaun some more food.

 _''Oh okay, what did she say about the law change?''_ He asked as he finished eating his food.

 _''She said that things are going great so far and that most the counsel agreed to let her people get the final verdict. But she also said that she still needed some of the counsel to agree, but other than that its going great.''_ She said.

 _''Yeah, also Zoey's been gone for a little bit.''_ He said.

 _''Y-''_ She was saying, but as she did she heard the wind outside. She looks towards the window and sees that it was very windy and the clouds, as she did she also noticed some lighting in a bunch of different colors.

'' _Must be a big stor-''_ He was saying but the ground started shaking a bit and the winds outside were getting stronger. _''Z-Zoey?!''_ He called out her name in a bit of panic, as he did Deshaun started crying, as he did Anna picked him up and followed James downstairs. As she did, a tree had fell into the barn and had destroyed some of the kitchen and some parts of the barn. He pushed some boxes out of the way to the storm cellar and opened it. _''I'm gonna go look for Zoey and make sure the others are alright, i'll be back soon.''_ He said, as he did Anna went downstairs and managed to calm Deshaun down a bit. She then looks back at the storm cellar door and back at Deshaun, she then sat down on one of the beds.

 _''Shhhh, its okay, its okay.''_ She said trying to calm him down, but it didn't work. She then thought about what else she could do, she then remember something that helped her calm down. She started whistling very softly and slowly, and was cradling Deshaun to the rhythm of the song. After a minute or two, Deshaun started to calm down, but she kept whistling only a bit more slowly and quiet. As she did, Deshaun then fell asleep. _''(Sigh), that actually worked.''_ She said quietly. She then laid him on a bed far from the door and took the pillows and sheets off so he wouldn't suffocate or anything. She then placed them on another bed and got one of the blankets and went upstairs. But before she opened the door she looked back at Deshaun and back at the door. As she was opening the door, one of her ears went up and she heard screaming. She then immediately opened the door and made sure it was closed, when she knew it was closed completely she was shocked to see the colors were blood red with multiple colors of lightening in them. She then went towards the front door of the barn, as she opened it she was blown back into a wall because of the wind. She got back up and ran towards the door and managed to get out of the barn. As she did, she saw a few houses either destroyed, on fire, or were being blown into the air. She listened closely to any voices but it was difficult due to the wind, lightning, and destruction. She tried to ignore it and focus more on others sounds, she got somewhere safe and closed her eyes and breathed in and out. After a minute or two, she heard a woman howling for help. She got up and ran towards the voice, and had climbed over some fallen trees. She then got to a house that was on fire, but noticed that even the fire had multiple colors, but she put that aside for now and focused on finding people. She then tried to get in through the front door but saw through a shattered window it was blocked by debris, she then saw that a tree had landed on the roof of the house. She then ran over to the tree and climbed it to get inside the house. She then climbed down from the tree and went downstairs, but she then covered her mouth with her blanket to avoid smoke inhalation. She then went looking throughout the house to find the voice. _''Where are you?!''_ She yelled muffled from the blanket, she then heard crying and went down a hallway and saw a wolf holding two pups trying to find a way out. _''Hey, get back from the fire!''_ She yelled at her, the wolf then saw her and was terrified.

 _''(coughs), h-help..''_ She said as she fell on the floor, Anna then got a bucket and filled it with some water from a sink and then poured most of it on the floor extinguishing the flames. She then ran in and picked the wolf up, she then used one hand to carry one pup and used her mouth to carry the other pup. She then went back upstairs and closed the door behind her. She then puts the wolf and the pups down and tried to help her breath, after giving her CPR, the wolf wakes up coughing.

 _''Take a sec to breath, i'll carry your pups out first then i'll come back.''_ She said as she got them and climbed the tree and quickly got down, as she did she then placed them outside the house for they were unconscious. She then ran back up the tree and got the wolf out of the house too. She then carried the wolf and the pups to the barn and got them inside the storm cellar. _''I'll be back, stay here, in here is my son Deshaun...i'll be back.''_ She said to wolf. Before Anna left she got some water and gave it to the wolf, she then got her own and drank it. She then went back outside and was shocked. She saw that everything was...fine. The sky was a clear bright blue with a few clouds in the sky, the Arki's were chirping and the sounds of the wind blowing against the grass. She then ran outside the barn and saw all of the destruction that was caused a second ago, she looked around for any survivors but all she saw was destroyed homes and businesses. She then went to Hayley's house and saw that it was mostly okay, but as she did she heard someone. She went inside the house but heard a door open, she looked around and heard someone coming from the hallway. She then backed away from the hall but saw that it was Zoey. They both were shocked, but Zoey ran towards her and hugged her crying a bit. Anna hugged her back, in which they kept hugging for a few more seconds until they let each other go.

 _''Are you okay?''_ She asked her.

 _''Yeah, i'm fine, you?''_ She asked her.

 _''I'm alright thanks, their's mor- what happened?''_ She asked looking outside, as she did she saw that it was a nice day.

 _''I have no clue, it was six in the afternoon and now its the middle of the day.''_ She said.

 _''Like nothing happened...''_

As they heard that, they knew it was James for he walks towards the window.

 _''Did you find any other people?''_ She asked him.

 _''Yeah, i found the Parker's and tried to bring them back to the barn, but things got worse and we instead went to Hayley's house since it was closer. I didn't come back because I thought that since you and Deshaun were already in a storm cellar that you were safe already.''_ He said.

 _''I left because I heard screaming and when I managed to get outside, that's when the storm really took a toll here. I listened and then heard howling and followed it to this house that was on fire, i couldn't get in but I saw a tree had landed on the roof so I climbed it to get in and out with a wolf and her pups. By the way, do you know who she is cause i've never met her before?''_ She asked them.

 _''Yeah, her name is Sierra Rains, and her pups are Brandon the oldest and Tracey the youngest. They moved her two weeks ago.''_ He said.

 _''Oh okay, also Zoey what were you saying to me about 'their's more'?''_ She asked her.

 _''Their's more people in the cellar downstairs.''_ She said.

 _''Okay, i'm gonna go get Deshaun, Sierra and her pups, i'll be back soon.''_ She said. She then left the house and noticed that some people were helping cleaning up the market. A few minutes later, she gets to James and Zoey's barn and unlocks the storm cellar. When she gets downstairs, she sees Sierra watching over Deshaun and her pups. _''Hey, you okay?''_ She asked her.

 _''Yeah, thank you for saving us.''_ She said, she had light black fur, green eyes, a mane, a long tail, and was wearing a grey tank top, and some jeans.

 _''Don't sweat it, thanks for looking after Desha-.''_ She was saying but noticed Sierra was bleeding. _''Sierra, what happened?''_ She asked her as she got a med kit.

 _''I think when the tree fell onto my house, it hit me and I landed on something sharp and it cut my back.''_ She said, as she did, Anna carefully moved her on her stomach and moved some of her fur and saw a gash on her back that was bleeding out.

 _''Okay, i'm gonna have to stitch this wound. Just a sec.''_ She said, as she did she picked up Deshaun. _''Miss me?''_ She asked him as he giggled a bit and hugged her. _''Yeah yeah I missed you too.''_ She said. An hour later, Anna had stitched Sierras' wound and helped clean up the debris while Zoey, James, and another person watched over the kids. After a few hours, they found five people dead, and they had arranged for a funeral in a few days. A few more hours later, we see that Anna was done fixing up a good amount of James and Zoey's barn, while she got done she found Deshaun's toy plushies, but one was covered in dirt and the other was torn. She then decided to keep them hidden from Deshaun until she got them fixed again. She then got her things and said goodbye to Zoey and James. _''Well, i guess i'll see you guys later huh?''_ She asked them.

 _''Yeah, take care you too. Also, and hopefully nothing happened to your house but if your house got destroyed, you can live with us as long as you need to.''_ She said.

 _''Thanks, goodnight guys.''_ She said, as she did she then hugged them both. She then lets go and then walks back home. After an hour, she saw that her house was mostly okay. She noticed that some of the windows were broken and that some leaves got in her house since the windows were broken. _''(Sigh).''_ She then went upstairs with Deshaun. She then took another shower, got some more comfortable clothes on and had put Deshaun to sleep. But, what she kept thinking about was the storm itself, why was there lightening, why the lightening was different colors, why the sky was as red as blood, why was it so windy, why was the fire multiple colors, why it went from the afternoon to the middle of the day, how did the five people die, and what even caused all of this.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Heeeeyyy everybody, so this has been chapter 2. Get it? 2 months, second chapter of a story that has nothing to do with Alpha and Omega, 2 months of planning for this chapter and possibly the rest of the story in which there will be updates once a week since college work is starting to lighten up and that its almost summer, 2 months because i'm running this joke into the ground. Yeah, so this has been chapter 2. Now, i'm glad that I can get back into writing, well i've been writing, i just haven't posted anything. Anyways, thank you all so much for reading, if you have any questions for me just leave them in your reviews or PM me. If you noticed any mistakes please let me know by PM or in your reviews so I can fix them. Again, thank you for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 3._


End file.
